Decisions
by jackfrostwashere
Summary: Cynthia is in love with Harold Styles from One Direction. BUT she's also falls in love with her neighbor, Harry Stans. Harry looks a lot like Harold, except he's a lot more hyper and he's a bad influence.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry go do you're work!" I demanded, as I shoved yet another order into his delicate hands. He sighed and said to me, for the fifth time,

"But I don't like working! I'd rather watch you," he winked. I groaned at his childish behaviour.

"Why don't you just quit then?" I asked in frustration. I snatched the order from him and placed it on the tray. I gave the tray to the costumer, with a smile. All I got back was a death glare for the late delivery.

I turned to look at Harry, waiting for his answer. "I need the money," he answered and stuffed one of the fries into his mouth.

"For what?" Curiousity caught me off gaurd. I smacked his hand before he could get another fry. He rolled his eyes and flatly said, "none of you're business!"

I sighed and continued to dilever the orders to the costumers. Honesty, I think McDonald's is a total dump. I wouldn't eat here even if it was the last restaurant on earth. Yet Mr. Pig over there seems to be enjoying himself as he stuffs the fries into his humongous pie hole.

I rolled my eyes and walked toward him. "If you want any money what so ever, you better start mopping," I yelled. I pulled him by his shirt and handed him the mop. I have to say, that was a pretty heroic moment for me. That is until, he smacked my bottom when I walked away.

"Don't touch my ass!" I slapped him across the face. He looked pretty mad as his hand gently touched his cheek. He was known for being that way; a little pervert. He was still almost a foot taller than me. And a lot more muscular.

I walked away, pretending that nothing happened. I almost made my way out, but he grabbed my shirt and yanked me back to him. I was inch away from his face. His arms were around my back making me stuck to his chest. I could feel his breath hit my skin. It smelled like French fries.

"No one touches this cheek," he pointed as his cheek and suddenly raised his voice, "you hear me?" I was startled. I was about to run away to my mommy. Then, he started laughing. He let go of me and said, "You totally fell for it! You should've seen your face." I wanted to break something at that moment. "You asshole!"

"Uhm excuse me?" A familiar voice said from the counter. I left Harry laughing his butt off and walked to the register. When I looked in those eyes, I was shocked. Pop sensation Harold Styles was standing before me. But of course, he had Selena Gomez holding on to him. She seems to date all the new pop stars and bring them down. It annoys me.

"How may I help y-you sir?" I hesitated to say. He smiled with his famous smile and told me his order. I waited for his order to come as I stared at him. He was perfect. Absolutly adorable. Wait a second...he looks so much like...Harry. The thought of that scared me and grossed me out.

For once Harry did what he was supposed to do and handed me the order. I watched as they both walked out with the food and drove out. Suddenly, arms circled around my waist causing me to jump. Harry will never learn will he? Players never learn.

"Get off of me!" I slapped his arms off. "Why so mad, Cynthia?" He asked. "You jealous of Miss. Gomez?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and walked away, my shift was over in five minutes. And unfortunatily, so was his. "Don't worry, I'm a lot better than Gaylord Styles," he laughed and flipped his hair with a little wink. "Bye Harry!" I yelled and walked out with my stuff.

He followed me, which freaked me out a bit more. I would turn around and check if he was gone every now and then, but he was still there. "Harry go away!" I finally snapped. "We live on the same street, smartass," he reminded me. I guess my fear overcame my brain. He sped up and started walking beside me.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked with a smirk. "Well, you're annoying, unintelligent, perverted," I was about to go on but he interrupted me. "So you don't like those kinds of guys, huh?" I nodded my head. "Well what kind of guys do you like?"

I think that is getting a bit personal, but I didn't mind answering. "Smart, nice, cute-" he cut me off again. "So am i not cute?" "I didn't say tha-" "So I am cute!" He concluded. I sighed.

"Yo Harry, you wanna ride?" A guy in a maroon van shouted. "Yeah man!" He paused and looked at me, "Do you wanna ride with us?' I stopped and looked at ther van. It looked like a rapist would walk out of there any second. "No thanks, I'd rather walk." I watched him get in, as the van flied off.

I kept walking, thinking of how Harold looked so much like Harry. How come I've never noticed that before? Maybe because I've never seen him in person? Either way they're both cute. I heard a honk from a car behind me.

I turned to see May, one of my closest friends. "May!" I shouted and ran up the her car. "Get in!" She demanded. I instantly hopped in the passenger seat.

"So how was it with Harry? He's so freakin' hot!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes, "What the fuck are you talking about? He's a douche!" "Wow there Missy!" I heard Harry's voice. I glanced out the window; Jason in his rapist-van was beside us. I groaned and ordered May to go faster. She did, and obviously their van couldn't go more than one mile an hour.

May dropped me off at my mother's house and left. It was silent. And shortly later I was startled because my mother jumped out of the closet with paper in her hands.

"Surprise!" She shouted, and handed me tickets...to the One Direction concert in town. I couldn't help but scream and jump. "And guess what else!" She ardently said. I looked at her. "Our neighbor volunteered to take you!" She said. I stopped freaking out for a second. "Which neighbor?" I asked. "Harry Stans!"

That's it, my life is officially over.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready?" He childishly asked. I stared at him, with a stare not even death can handle. He gulped and itched the back of his head. "You fucking asswipe. You made me smudge my make up," I spat out. He sighed and leaned back.

"Well it's only been three hours," he said, under his breath. My last bit of sanity exploded. I grabbed my liquid eyeliner and smudged it all over his face. His face was just priceless. He straightened his fist out, about to break through my face. I closed my eyes, I was about to get it. But nothing. I opened my eyes to see him washing his face. He was staring at me through the mirror; a stare of revenge. I can't say I wasn't scared; in fact I was terrified.

Once he got it all off, he grabbed my hand and dragged me out. "But-but-but!" I tried to say like a five year old at a candy store. "No buts!" He yelled, scaring the crap out of me. He opened the car door and waited for me to get in. His face was pretty peaceful now. He looked adorable, like a sad little puppy. "Ugh. I'm sorry Harry..." I whined. He smirked; I didn't know what was going to come out of him this time. Instead of saying anything, he closed his eyes. Uh oh... He leaned in and smashed his lips onto mine. I didn't pull back. There was something keeping me still.

"Yo Harry!" Someone interrupted our kiss. I was about to smash his face into a wall. "Hey man!" Harry smiled and waved at some guy peeking out of one of the windows of Harry's house; probably his brother. "You gonna get it on with this girl, Harry?" He rudely yelled. The romance was over; it was plain awkwardness by now. Harry itched his head and flipped his chocolate brown hair. "Uh yeah..." He hesitated to say. I rolled my eyes at his childish answer and hopped in the van. He closed my door and hopped in the driver's side. He looked at me, while slipping in the key.

"Who was that guy?" I asked. His smile faded. "He's just an old...partner of mine," he answered. I didn't ask; Harry was known for his badassness, so that guy was probably his partner in crime. I turned on the radio, to break the awkward silence. Fly by Rihanna and Niki Minaj was on. I loved that song; enough to sing along. I could see Harry's smirk from a mile away.

His cell phone rang, interrupting my beautiful singing; or should I say squealing. "Hello?" He said into the phone. "What?" He yelled out. The next thing I knew was that he spun the whole car around and drove faster than the wind. "Harry!" I yelled. To make it even worse, he pulled over so fast, my face was literally smashed into the glass window. "Stay in the car," he ordered. I couldn't even breathe at that point.

I cried silently in the car for a few minutes, hoping that Harry would come out soon and not an old rapist. Suddenly, I heard bullets shot which made my heart nearly stop beating. I screamed and got down. I heard footsteps coming closer, as I cried into my knees, smushed in the corner of the car. The door opened and someone got in, and hurried and drove out. I was way too scared to look up.

"It's okay, Cynthia. It's me," Harry's angelic voice echoed through me. I looked up, with my make up all over my face. Once he looked at me, his face was heartbroken. "Harry," I paused. "I almost crapped my pants. Where the fuck were you?" I yelled. "Don't worry about it," he simply said. I groaned and sat back down, comfortably. I tried my hardest to completely ignore what just happened. I tried focusing on the concert.

"We're gonna be so late!" I said, while looking at my watch. I looked up at the traffic. We were NEVER going to make it. I sank into my seat. Harry started singing something along with the radio. It was weird...his voice was like identical to Harold Styles's voice. "Harry..." I started to say. He paused and looked at me. "Have you ever noticed that you sound just like Harold Styles from One Direction?" I asked. "I'm taking that as an insult," he flatly said. His response made me chuckle.

After a few hours of driving, we were there. I looked at my watch and sighed. "It's over Harry." I hopped out anyway. But, just our luck, we saw the crew coming out and hopping on the bus. I ran to them. "Oh my gosh is One Direction here?" I asked. "Sorry miss, the concert's over," some big guy said. "It's okay, I have time for one more fan," Harold's amazingly said. I hugged him tightly.

He pulled away and looked at me. "Have you been cryng?" He asked. "Yeah, I couldn't make it to your concert," I answered. He paused for a moment. "How 'bout this; I'm having dinner at Maggianos tomorrow, meet me there at six?" He requested. My organs almost stopped working. "Yeah," I managed to say. He smiled and kissed my cheek. He hopped into the car. I ran back screaming to Harry. His face was full of hatred.

"THE Harold Styles from One Direction invited me to dinner with him!" I shouted. Harry didn't make any eyecontact. He walked off and hopped in the car. I jumped in and asked, "What's wrong?" He gave me a death glare. "Did our kiss mean anything to you?" He asked with depression in his voice. I sighed. "Harry, Harold and I will never be together. And...neither will we." I think I heard his heart crack. But I knew Harry, he wasn't going to give up.

He got closer. I could feel his breath on my lips, my eyes were almost going cross-eyed. "You sure about that last part you said?" He asked. His words were seducing me. "No, I'm not sure," I whispered. I layed my lips on his and kissed him, passionatly.


	3. Chapter 3

I handed in the bail paper work to the officer and waited patiently. They brought him out and let him go. He smirked once he spotted me and walked over. "Harry, what the hell did you do this time?" I spat in his face. "Don't worry about it." I was starting to think that that was all he says. I groaned and walked out of the police station; he followed me. "I'm going to be so late for dinner!" I complained. He hopped in my car and I did the same. "Good, maybe then your One Direction infection would get better," he chuckled. "Very funny Harry," I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," he started to say, "I'm gonna have to stay at your place tonight." I looked at him with my jaw almost touching the floors of the car. "Wait, what?" I asked. "It's not safe for me to stay at my place," he explained. I gave him the 'are you fucking serious!' look. "Harry, you fucking live right next door!" I shouted in his face. He didn't answer. Instead, he turned on the radio to Q102. Perfect by P!nk was on. He sank into his chair and sang along. I started to chuckle. "What?" He asked, cluelessly. "Oh, don't worry about it," I smirked.

I pulled by my house and quickly ran out; I stopped for a second. My mother would definitely not approve of Harry staying here for the night. "What's wrong," he said into my ear startling me. "Shh!" I slapped the back of his head. "We have to sneak in so my mom won't see you!" I explained. I looked around for a bit, all my attention went to the ladder in my backyard. I walked up to it, trying to lift it up, but my upper body strength failed me. Harry came over and lifted it up with one hand. He set it up on my window and we both climbed in.

"Now what?" He asked, impatiently. I sighed and looked at the outfit I picked out for dinner tonight. "I need you to behave while I go to dinner with Harold," I demanded. I fell back on my bed and asked, "Do you have an Xbox?" Of course, that's probably what every teenage boy dreams of. I opened up my closet and pulled it out. I had gotten it for Christmas last year; I hate playing on it so I stuffed it into my closet. I threw it on my bed and pointed at my TV in the corner. "You can connect it while I change," I ordered. "I'd rather watch you change," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and walked into my bathroom.

I threw on a strapless silver dress with beads sown on to it, and lots of sparkles.. I grabbed a pair of white high heels. My make up and hair took almost forever to do. I spun around in front of the mirror a few times. I walked out to see Harry playing some horror game. I rolled my eyes and warned him, "Harry if you get in me in trouble I swear I'll-" "Yeah, yeah..." he interrupted me.

I walked downstairs running my fingers through my hair. "Hey honey, why were you locked in your room this whole time?" She asked. "Uh..oh… you know...just picking out my outfit..." I lied. "Alright honey, I hope you have a nice evening," she smiled warmly. I smiled back at her and grabbed my car keys. I took a deep breath before hopping into my car. I jumped in and connected my IPod to the car. I had my One Direction playlists ready to play. More Than This was the first one to come on. That song always made me tear up.

I finally arrived to the restaurant and walked in. The waitress took me to the table where I couldn't believe my eyes. It was in a closed room, filled with rose petals and candles. He wasn't there though. "Mr. Styles is running a little late. He'll be here shortly," she explained. I nodded my head with a smile. I moved the petals of the chair and sat down. I picked on my finger nails, trying to get the extra nail polish off, when I felt a warm breath on my ear. "Hi," his angelic voice echoed through my ear. I quickly turned around and faced him. His face was inches away from mine. "Hi," I greeted with a smile.

He sat down across from me. "So how are you?" He said as he poured wine for the both of us. I stared at the wine; I haven't had wine before in my life. "I'm great how are you?" I smiled. He handed me my glass and said, "I feel great, especially because I'm with such a beautiful girl," he smiled. I could feel my cheeks heating up and turning red. I looked out the window for a second, to distract myself from embarrassing myself. I could've sworn I saw a guy jump under the bushes.

"Everything okay?" Harold noticed me staring at the window. "One second," I said as I got up. I looked out the window, closely, and there he was. He was staring at me with a broken smile that said 'I'm sorry..?'. Harold got up and stood beside me, with his arms around my waist. "Is that your...boyfriend?" He asked. "No! Ugh!" I spat out. I opened up the window and yelled, "Harry get the hell out of here!" He stood up and looked at Harold. Harold pulled me closer to him, rounding his arms around my waist.

Harry walked away. Through out the rest of the date, I felt like crap, just thinking about Harry. Harold sighed and suggested, "How about we try this again?" I smiled at his polite request. "Of course," I said. "I'm coming back in town on Friday, how does that sound?" He asked. "Great," I smiled. We both got up and headed to the door. He intertwined our hand and walked me to my car. Before I jumped in, he pecked my lips. "I really like you," he said. "I like you too," I said. He gave me a card with his number on it and walked away.

When I walked in, there was no sign of my mom. I ran upstairs hoping I'd see Harry, but he wasn't there either. "Mom!" I yelled. No answer. I grabbed my phone when all of a sudden, a hand was stuffed onto my mouth. "I screamed onto their hand. They put some sort of cloth on my nose and mouth, and it smelt a bit funny. I felt dizzy and sleepy. And my body finally decided to black out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a blind fold covering my eyes. I screamed my heart out until a hand slapped my cheek causing a sharp pain. The person unfolded me. It was a boy. About my age, with brown straight hair and blue eyes.

"Lewis!" I heard a familiar voice coming from the corner of the room. I turned, my eyes focused on Harry. It seemed like we were both shocked. "Harry!" I yelled. "What the Hell are you doing?" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. Lewis got up and shoved Harry out of the room to talk to him.

They yelled at each other for along time. They finally stopped and it got quiet. I realized that I was tied up to a bed. I was laying on the bed perfectly comfortable. Yet I was so scared. Would Harry really do this to me? They never came back in the room. I ended up sobbing myself to sleep. And sleep wasn't the greatest because I had the worst nightmares anyone could have.

I was woken up by Harry's gentle hands. "H-harry?" I mumbled. He nodded his head and untied my ropes. "Are you letting me go?" I asked with excitement. He shook his head with guilt in his eyes. There was a bowl of Ramen noodles set on the table. I groaned. I hated Ramen noodles, but I guess they did the job for now. Harry sat there and watched me. The only feeling that I had for him right now is hate. I gave him a dirty look and put the plate down.

"You can go now," I demanded. He tried to give me a kiss but I pushed him away. "There is nothing between us anymore," I flatly said. I frowned and stormed out. It was the best thing to do, even though it made me feel horrible inside.

I was locked in this room for about three days. It was torture. I worried about my mother more though. I heard footsteps come closer to the door, and it opened up slowly. It was Harry; as soon as he noticed me looking at him, he shushed me even though I didn't say anything. He grabbed my hand and whispered, "I'm getting you out of here."

We ran out of the room. I bumped into the side table, dropping a vase on the floor. Lewis came out to see what happened and saw us and ran after us. We were way ahead of him though. Harry pushed me out the front door; but I heard the sound of a gun going off. I thought I was shot, everything went in slow motion. I was completely fine. I looked up at Harry, who was frozen. He smiled at him, kissed my cheek and collapsed onto me. Tears rushed down my cheeks, "Harry!" I kneeled down to him. He was on the ground bleeding to death and I couldn't do anything. "Go!" He yelled. I didn't listen. "GO!" He scared me off.

I ran as far as I could, crying like Snow White did when she ran away from the hunter who was hired by her stepmother. I saw a jogger and asked for their cell phone. I called my mother who sounded worried sick for me. I got home safely, but still thinking of Harry.

Harold welcomed me into my own house. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I didn't respond. I just ran up to my room, crying my heart out for Harry. It's my entire fault. If it wasn't for my clumsiness we would've got away without Lewis noticing us. He's probably dead now because of me. It should be me in his spot.


End file.
